Bitter Past, Sweet Present
by ItalyForever
Summary: Germany one-shot, lemon. The time is just after WWII. Germany is living with an American women that he rescued when she was 15. I do not own hetalia.


This is my first lemon so constructive criticism would be appreciated. I will also upload more if anybody wants me to.

I could hear the sound of the hooves and evil laughter behind me as I ran. I felt the snapping twigs beneath my feet and felt the searing pain in my calves. I was so glad that I always refused to wear women's clothing; a dress would just slow me down. As a cramp developed in my side the fear increased. They were going to catch me; it was just a matter of how long I could run. As soon as I stopped they were going to find and kill me, and if I was unlucky they would do worse. As I dodged between the trees I thought about climbing one, but then again they would just shoot me down even if I did manage to make it up one in time. I was quickly running out of stamina when the luckiest thing that could ever happen, happened. As I ran past a particularly large tree I saw a man out of the corner of my eye. He stepped out to meet the men that had been chasing me and shouted the word, "Aufhören!" Miraculously they stopped. I spun around and stared. He was yelling at the men in German… Perhaps he was helping me. But I, being American, couldn't understand him. The men saluted and quickly rode off. The blonde man then faced me and I could see his features more clearly. He was a stereotypical German, having blonde hair and blue eyes, with a large nose that did not lessen his handsome face. His hair was slicked back and he wore a stern face. His clothing was that of a German general and as he approached his face lightened a bit. He was much taller than I was but then again I was only fifteen. He studied me and then spoke, "Do you know vhy zey vere chasing you?"

"N-no. I was just walking and they yelled…they yelled then gave chase. One pulled out a gun and I was so scar-"My voice was getting higher as I spoke and was close to cracking when the man cut me off.

"It vos because Americans are not velcome here." I quickly became frightened.

"M-my parents moved here when I was very young. Long before this war started." I said, getting louder and gaining confidence. "I have every right to be here!" The soldier merely smiled slightly and asked my name. "It's Margaret. And your name would be?" He sighed and told me his name.

"It's Ludwig." He looked at my clothes, they had been torn during the chase, and said, "You need to change. Vhere do you live? Do you parents know you're out?'

"I live on Baker Street…and my parents, they have been taken away by your men." I replied scornfully.

"I am sorry. I vill see vhat I can do about zat. In the meantime you need a safe place to stay. Come vith me."

At first I hated him, especially when I learned my parents had died. He wasn't keeping me prisoner, so I could have left, but his house was wonderful and he was so kind. I never wanted to leave, and I soon grew to love him. Six years have passed since then and I have been living with Ludwig the entire time. World War II has finally ended and I have just turned 21. Over the years Ludwig grew to trust me and told me his secret. Ludwig Beilschmidt is the personified image of Germany. He's immortal until the county dies. He's been so weak lately and I've been scared for him. The loss has taken its toll on him but he seems to be in good spirits. He always smiles at me and makes me feel loved. But still, I worry. One night, as I was making dinner, he came in holding a bottle of wine. "I brought zis for your birthday." He told me with a huge grin on his face. "I also sent Italy back to his place. Ve vill have a peaceful night for once."

"That's great. Thank you so much, Ludwig." I was so happy that he had remembered.

"I also have another gift for you." There was a look on his face that I couldn't place.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"You vill have to vait for it." I punched his arm playfully and set out our supper. When we finished I cleared away the empty dishes. I was at the sink when I felt the hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready for your gift?" He Ludwig asked. Before I had a chance to reply he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Ludwig, what are you-" I was cut off by my own moan as he licked a sweet spot on my neck. His arm wrapped around my body and his hand groped my breast. "Ludwig….." he nibbled at my neck and slipped his hand under my shirt.

"Ja?" He whispered. I could feel his one hand on my breast and the other at my waist He slid his hand to the button on my pants and undid them. They pooled around my ankles and he took off my shirt. I felt both the smile on my neck and his erection on my backside. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed me full on the mouth. He parted his lips and let my tongue explore. His shirt soon came off and my hands were sliding up his muscular chest. I broke our kiss and dropped to my knees. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. I slipped my mouth around his erect penis. Bobbing my head back and forth I swirled my tongue around the head. He moaned and started to move his hips in time with my mouth. I deep-throated him and hummed; this earned the reaction of a very loud groan.

"Margret…..AHH!" He cummed into my mouth. I pulled back and swallowed every drop of his salty liquid. I quickly slipped off my panties.

"Ludwig…..take me." I sighed. He picked me on and placed me on the counter.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive; I want you to do me, right here right now." He positioned his member at my entrance and pushed in. I let of a loud moan. He started to pump in and out of me; very slowly until he asked me if it hurt.

"No, go faster…ah! HARDER!"

He bucked roughly while grunting. "MARGRET! AH, FUCK!"

"Nngn. LUDWIG!" He was thrusting into my body with great force. I was getting so hot; locking my lips against his, he shoved his tongue into my mouth. The warm passion spread through my body like fire. My lust was so powerful; I couldn't hold back anymore, I came onto his large member.

"Gah! M-margret!" He pushed faster and harder; thrusting into my G-spot. Soon my pants were getting louder as a warm, tingly feeling filled my stomach. "I'm going to cum!"

"Ah, ah, AH! D-do it! HAH!" We bucked a few more times as his seed filled my womb. I came again yelling, "OH GOD YES!" He let me down, held me in his arms, and we stood there listening to each other's heartbeats. "I love you." I whispered.

"Und I love you."


End file.
